Whatever The Cat Drags In
by thought x crime
Summary: Quistis and Seifer form a cautious friendship that, with time, could turn into more... R &R if ya like it and I'll turn it into a series
1. Part 1

"Whatever the Cat Drags In" ~ by Allora Atwater  
  
A/N: Eh, a little something for Quistis/Seifer activists. (I don't like the term "Quiefer", for some reason it makes them sound like one person and not a couple). Not really a romance (although if you like it, I'll make it into a series), it just explains moreover how they become friends and learn to trust one another. If I get enough feedback, I'll turn it into a romance, so if you like it, please R & R!  
  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy 8 belongs to Squaresoft and not me. I'll get over it one day.  
  
I almost wish my Instructor's license hadn't been reinstated. Almost. When I first became an Instructor at Balamb Garden, there was a certain amount of pride bestowed upon me. I felt as if my years of hard work had finally paid off, and I had the career of dreams. It wasn't just the salary that came along with my profession, it was the respect and attention I was given. All my life I had been a natural peacemaker, the mediator between two opposing forces. And although it's a disposition that requires patience and a lot of butting-in, I never really made myself noticed. While I tried to be a third wheel, I only ended up being a nagging voice in the back of one's mind. So naturally, becoming an Instructor for the most prestigious academy in the world was an opportunity of a lifetime. I finally got the recognition I deserved and the title I could only have dreamt of.  
  
Now, as I sit alone at my desk, grading assignments and sipping my long-cold morning coffee, I realize this isn't who I am and not who I want to be for the rest of my life. I'm an 18 year old woman, a teenager. I should be out cruising through the malls or going to parties with friends. I should care about clothing and make up and music. I shouldn't be slumped over a large maple desk, my head propped up by my hand and my eyes passing over 35 identical test papers. And yet, if I weren't here, if I had never come to Garden, would I really be happier?  
  
I finish checking the last test and shuffle through the stack of papers until they are completely alphabetized and paper clipped together. I put them in the lower left hand drawer of my desk, making a mental note to pass them back on Monday. Packing up my things and slinging my briefcase over my shoulder, I leave the room and welcome the solitude of the coming weekend. I love the way it feels to end the last class of the day and just fall back into a lazy stupor. Most people wouldn't think I have such a knack for being a slob; I can understand why, considering my classroom is incredibly tidy. But my dorm is a complete mess, clothes tossed carelessly across my bed, half-open books lying on the floor, the contents of my briefcase scattered over the small desk in the corner. I almost smile at the thought of what I will open my door to see.  
  
I stroll swiftly through the halls, careful not to appear too rushed and risk losing my professional appearance. I've always prided myself on being punctual, polite, and sincere. I guess that's why people always mistake me for an older woman. I see a few of my students walk through the halls with their significant others, smiling, waving, and wishing me a nice weekend. It gives me a feeling of warmth and sadness; warmth for their kindness and admiration, and sadness for my own loneliness.  
  
I'm not a desperate, love-starved little girl. I'm not even much of a flirt. I don't feel as if I need another person to complete me, or even to make me content with my life. It's just that sometimes I wish I had someone who would open their arms to me whenever I needed to fall. Someone who could say just the right things to lift my spirits and make me believe that I would always be cherished. I push those thoughts away before they have the chance to manifest in the recesses of my mind. No use in pining for something I don't have.   
  
I arrive at my dorm and grin as the door swings open; it appears my previous expectations for my unkempt room were a bit too high. The bed was unmade, this week's laundry strewn about the floor and stacks of paperwork inundated my desk. I sigh in disappointment. The dorm is too messy even for me. I decide to change out of my uniform and into a pair of frayed jeans and a knit halter top - one of the few outfits I have that make me look my age and not 35. Although I know I have no where to go, no friends to visit outside of Garden, no family to speak of, I really want to go out for awhile, anywhere, even if it's just to take a stroll along the streets of Balamb.  
  
As I venture through the halls again, some of the students give me second glances. They aren't used to looking at their Instructor as a peer, and it strikes wonder into many of them. I smile to myself; it's nice to know I still have the ability to surprise those around me. I quietly make my way towards the exit, smiling at the antics of a few of the class clowns who are foolishly pulling stunts with their T-boards. I pity to see what punishment befalls them when the Headmaster gets word of their violation. The guard on duty at the entrance/exit jerks up abruptly when he sees me; apparently he had been asleep on his feet yet again. He tips his hat and smiles, and I smile back. All is very normal and at peace here; it almost makes me long for something more dangerous and unpredictable.  
  
I saunter down the road a ways, towards the city of Balamb which graces my line of vision in the distance. There is no reason for me to go, just as there is no reason for me to stay. I feel a slight pang of nostalgia, remembering the days I spent as an orphan, playing in the flower fields, wading in the shallow tides, surrounding by surrogate siblings who I loved equally. I miss the days when we were innocent children, basking in the profound beauty of the world. It seems that everyone's life is falling into place but mine. I don't know what I want from this world, or who to go for guidance. I like to think that I can be independent and not rely on anyone to shape my life, but sometimes I wish I could just turn to someone, someone who needs me as much as I need them.  
  
It's different from having friends that you can confide in; friends will be there of course, but they also have a completely separate agenda and have problems that they need to tend to, and their own loved ones to depend on. I just want someone who will share my life, be a part of it in a way that no one else is. A lover perhaps? I don't really know. I think I just need the perfect friend, someone I can trust completely, who I can tell everything to without feeling as if I'm further burdening them. I shake the thoughts out of my head once again; no need to feel sorry myself. I've made it this far on my own haven't I?  
  
I enter the gates of Balamb and an auto mechanic smiles at me from his work. I grin back; his face is pitch black with grease. Children are playing with a ball and it rolls in my direction. I kick it back to them and their round little faces peer up at me with wonder. I know, I must seem like I'm walking through some corny Disney movie. That's certainly what it feels like. But the people of Balamb are friendly, hard working people and their cordial greetings and amiable smiles are something I've grown accustomed to.   
  
I continue down the cobblestone road, surveying my surroundings. How wonderful it must be, I think with a tinge of jealousy, to have such a normal, uneventful life. Selling flowers on a street corner, running barefoot in the rain, waiting tables, balancing a dozen shopping bags in one arm, all such normal things. I used to find them frivolous, and now I realize that being so engrossed in my work and studies, I never have time to enjoy the little pleasures that life offers.   
  
I traipse along the dock, watching vessels arrive and depart from the harbor. There are several handsome workers hauling parcels into the cargo bay of one particular vessel, and I give in to temptation, watching them work in the intense heat. I almost blush, catching myself in the act. But I remain calm, knowing that the way I'm acting is normal. It's nothing these guys haven't seen before; in fact, I think they welcome my open once-overs. Maybe it gives them a boost of confidence, or at least incentive to show off on the job. I laugh at myself; I feel like I'm an alien trying to assimilate to foreign customs. Just let go, relax, I remind myself sternly. I sound like a teacher, even in my own head.  
  
One dockhand in particular catches my eye; he's considerably tall with a lean build and platinum blond hair. I cock my head in inquiry as he seems to notice me too. He halts in the middle of his assignment and starts to approach me. I'm slightly nervous; as I mentioned before, I'm not much of a flirt. I fear I might come off sounding more professional than he might like. Relax, breathe, it's only a man.  
  
Yet as he draws near, I recognize his self-assured grin. He's tanner than I remember, and his hair must have been slightly bleached from the sun. He has a lot more muscle tone, and in broad daylight his eyes seem to twinkle.   
"Well well, fancy meeting you here Instructor Trepe."   
"Seifer Almasy." I hear myself say, spitting the words out as if they were venom. "I never thought I'd see your face again."  
To my surprise, he laughs, not in a cruel way, but with utter amusement.  
"Yeah." He replies, a faraway look in his bold blue eyes. "Not many people expected me to show my mug around Balamb again."  
I'm startled by his attitude; since when was he so damn nice?   
"So," I say, looking around. "What are you doing out here?"  
He laughs again, this time with a hint of mockery. "I'm working."  
"A lazy lout like yourself?" I retort, a bit ruffled. "I'm surprised."  
He nods, understanding the weight of my words. "So am I. But you know, a lot can change in just a few months."  
I smile, my eyes crinkling a bit in disbelief. "Are you saying you ditched your ego problem and became a charity worker?"  
He flashes a self-deprecating grin and rubs the back of his neck. "Nah, me? Hell Instructor, you know me better than anyone. You know me well enough to know it takes more than a war to get my confidence to an all time low."  
I'm puzzled by his words. He thinks I know him better than anyone? Do I? Of course not, I reprimand myself, what are you thinking? It's a figure of speech, he's trying to prove a point.  
"Just as I thought." I shake my head.  
"Hey!" he crowed, and I can see the Seifer I remember seeping into his expression. "I'll have you know that I am very surprising. When I wanna be."  
"Spare me." My voice is wry and dull. He looks ready to say something, but his boss yells at him to return to his work.  
"You can talk to your lady friend in a while Almasy! Back to work!"  
He rolls his eyes and leaves in a huff, turning his attention back to the task at hand and completely neglecting to bid me farewell. It's odd seeing him again, after so many months without his presence. He's certainly matured since the days when he harassed me from the back of the classroom. Not much, but I'll give him credit, while still immature, he's toned down his self-absorbed attitude.  
  
I turn to leave and I hear him yell out to me. I can't make out his words, but I turn and wave anyways. He shifts a heavy package to one arm in order to wave back, and in doing so nearly loses his balance and falls off the dock. I laugh at his pissed off expression and head back into town.   
  
I walk around for awhile, stopping to chat with random people. I play a game of cards with one young man, and buy a flower from the little girl on the corner. She looks a lot like I once did, with her round eyes and golden crown of hair. Dusk is finally falling upon the horizon, the last fingers of daylight dripping from the sky, leaving a trail of twinkling stars and pale gray clouds. I decide it's best I stay in town for the night, lest I walk back to Garden, in the dark and in the cold. It's not like anyone there will miss me for a night anyways, I think bitterly, not knowing what provoked such a harsh thought.  
  
Still restless, I head into a small café, seating myself at a corner table. The place is cozy and fairly calm, sparsely inhabited and warm in comparison to the frosty night. The waitress looks relieved to have a customer; apparently she hasn't had a promising day in terms of business.   
"Hello miss, and welcome to the Balamb café. What can I get you tonight?"  
It's been so long since I've eaten outside the Garden cafeteria, I almost forget anything exists besides coffee.   
"Umm, I'll have a decaf, no cream." Of course, one of the few times I leave Garden, I get the same damn thing I always do. I guess there are things that will never change.  
"Make that two, Sirina." A masculine voice adds, sliding into the seat across from me.  
"Sure thing Seifer!" she says with a flirtatious flip of her hair. Her curly hair, I might add. I always wanted curly hair. My hair is so straight and boring. I love the color, it's like golden honey, but it just hangs about my shoulders with no shape or bounce.  
It takes me a moment for the fact to sink in; Seifer is lounging across from me, leaning back in his chair, arms folded behind his head.  
  
"Haven't I seen enough of you today?" I inquire devilishly.   
"Maybe, but I haven't seen nearly enough of you." He responds with a wink.  
I choke, looking at him like a surprised doe. He laughs at my baffled expression.  
"Calm down Instructor. It's not like I'd ever make a pass at a broad like you."  
"The feeling's mutual." I mutter, examining my nails to try and hide my flushed face. We sit in silence for a few moments, taking in the quiet atmosphere. Finally, he speaks up, his voice taking on a seriousness that I had never heard from him before.  
"So how are things at the Garden?"  
"They're going well." I answer distantly. It's my turn to surprise him. "Do you miss it there?"  
"Yeah, sometimes. It was my home for many years."  
"I know how you feel." I scratch my neck. "I wish I could trade you though."  
"What do you mean?" he inquires, and I feel compelled to give him an honest answer.  
"I'm tired of being 'Instructor Trepe'. I used to love the authority and the respect that came with it, but now I wish I could just retire to a small community and make my way working a normal job. I'm only 18 and I spend my weekends alone, doing paperwork or evaluating the purpose of my life."  
"Well yeah, that's all fine and good. But you have friends there, practically an entire family. It's a lonely world and I'm right in the middle of it. I work, train, eat and sleep. That's the complete outline of my life right now."  
Sirina brings our coffee, careful not to interrupt our conversation. I take a sip, making a face as it sears my tongue.  
"Don't think that just because I have friends, I don't know what loneliness is. I spend my days surrounded by people and feeling utterly ostracized."  
He smiles into his cup, stirring it a little and sucking the excess off his finger.  
"Sometimes I wish I head my head in the right place back then, back in the days when I was one of your students. It's hard to believe, but I really did have a good heart. I just invested it too much into my own affairs that I became stubborn and overzealous. I let my pride, my lust for power, get in the way of what I truly believed. Ignorance is a strong spell, and once it reels you in, it's hard to crawl out of the hole you made for yourself."  
  
I look at him seriously, my face contorting in sympathy.  
"Seifer, if you just go to Squall and tell him what you just told me, I'm sure he'll allow you back into Garden."  
"That's the problem there Quisty. I don't trust Squall. I don't trust myself to spend the time confiding in him, when I already know the answer is clear."  
"That's true." I point out, leaning forward on my elbows. "It's going to take a considerable amount of time for you to regain anyone's trust. You betrayed Garden, and therefore are going to have a hell of a time going back."  
He looks like he's about to say something nasty, so I cut him off before he has the chance to make me angry.  
"I'm not saying it's impossible. I'm not saying you even meant for your actions to get so out of hand. But the truth of the matter is, you did the crime and now your serving the punishment. It could have been anyone, Seifer."  
  
Sirina drops the bill, and I offer, without saying a word, to pay for his coffee as well. I pull out a small amount of gil from my purse and groan as I realize I don't have enough money to stay at an inn for the night. The little waitress takes her money before I have the chance to reconsider, and I sigh, dreading the walk home.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Seifer says, looking slightly puzzled.  
"I know." Is all I reply with, standing up and stretching my arms high above my head.  
"Tryin' to give me a peep show Instructor?" Seifer comments, rather amused. At this point, I don't even feel compelled to blush. I simply shrug.  
"You wouldn't know tact if it smacked you upside your big dumb head Seifer."  
He laughs, grabbing his chest in mock outrage. "Ouch. Excuse me while I put some calamine lotion on these bitch bites you oh-so-lovingly gave me!"  
To my own surprise, I laugh too. I never realized how funny he could be when he wanted.  
  
"So where are you headed Miss Trepe?" he questions, rising to his feet as well.  
"Back to Garden, I suppose. Unless you would like to contribute to my 'Rent Quistis a room for the night' fund."  
He chuckles, amused with my dry sense of humor. I guess I must have left an awfully stiff impression on him during our last encounter.  
"Ain't it a little late for a lady to be walking all by her lonesome?" he asks.  
"Are you offering to escort me?"  
"Sure why not? I certainly have no exciting weekend plans."  
I consider his proposal for a minute. Although my conscience warns me not to accept his offer of friendship, my heart tells me that I won't be making a mistake.  
"Alright. But if you kidnap me, I'm warning you, I haven't forgotten how to implement my Blue Magic."  
He laughs as leads me out the door, holding it open for me and everything. The perfect gentleman.   
"You don't know me very well Instructor."  
I know it's true. But for some reason, I think I'm ready to get to know him, as a person and not as the troublemaker that sat in the back of the room.  
  
To Be Continued???  
  
So what did you guys think? Should I continue or what? Pleeeeeease R & R!   



	2. Part 2

"Whatever The Cat Drags In - Part 2" ~ by Allora Atwater  
  
A/N: Wowie zowie! Thanks for all your nice comments everyone! Well here it is, the second part of my little tale. For those of you who are curious, yes, after awhile, it'll turn into a romance. Sorry the chapters are kinda short, but I can get em posted quicker if I keep doing this. R & R if ya like it!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* Nothing here belongs to me… all property of Squaresoft  
  
  
How ironic. I dwell over all the things I have yet to see in life, all the things I want to do, and yet I find myself back in the same place I started, behind a maple desk with creaky drawers, hunched over a pile of papers. The students are reading silently, for the most part. Every now and then, the ring of an infectious giggle can be heard circulating around the room. Normally I wouldn't tolerate such a distraction in my classroom, but as of lately, it doesn't seem to bother me. In fact, a part of me wants to jump over this old crotchety desk and join in their fun. But in doing so, I would lose that which I have worked so hard to earn.  
  
The students are all a little antsy; I can understand why, seeing as it's the last class of the day. The weather outside is gorgeous, the local Balamb meteorologist predicting overcast and fairly cool temperatures. I almost want to run straight outside, rip off this itchy uniform, and play in the grass. Hmm. There go those childish impulses again.  
  
The bell sounds, dismissing the students from their desks, and they welcome the invitation all too quickly. I mutter a few monosyllabic adieus and continue my work, sloppily offering my signature to several sealed documents. "God this is boring," I find myself muttering. I fall into routine once again, organizing my files and hastily cramming them into my briefcase.  
  
It's Monday, perhaps one of the worst days for teaching. Students and staff alike dread leaving their weekend escapes, in fear of assignments they may have forgotten to finish or problems they may have to face. I would share their dread too I suppose, if I ever had much of a weekend escape. I raised myself on the belief that a day is what you make it, if you wake up and welcome the sunshine on your face, your day would be pleasant, but if you turned your back to the morning sky, you were setting yourself up for a fall. I'm sure I've been fooling myself all these years. My days never alter, there are never good ones nor are there bad ones. I'm beginning to think my life has been left in neutral.   
  
I lock the classroom door behind me and make my way down to the cafeteria. It's a busy day, Instructors running about, students huddling together in big groups for the latest gossip, the disciplinary committee tracking down those who violate the Garden's rules. I laugh at the antics of Fujin and Raijin. They are both so strict, so demanding, and yet they can't seem to cooperate without the latter of the two receiving a kick in the shins. Yet I have seen their true colors, and deep down, they are loyal, caring individuals. Seifer was lucky to have friends who bestowed such faith in him. Seifer…  
  
I haven't spoken to him since the night we were reacquainted in Balamb. A part of me yearns to know how he's doing; if he's maintaining a good lifestyle, if he's shaping up his poor habits. I'm still surprised at the changes he displayed in that small little café, practically pouring his heart out to the Instructor that had forsaken him. Had I known what was truly unfolding inside that head of his, I probably would have paid special attention to his case, and helped him instead of constantly reprimanding him. But what's the point of looking back? I can't change the past, although part of me wishes to alter the future. Once again, I have to stop myself. I can't start giving a damn about Seifer. He has a way of pushing away those closest to him, and I don't want to be one of those people.  
  
Selphie's gleeful little shout pounces on me and shatters my train of thought. She's waving me over to the table that she and Irvine are seated at. I manage a small smile and pull up a chair to join them.  
"Hiya Quisty!" her energy supply never seems to diminish. I'm jealous.   
"Hello Selphie. Irvine." I nod. The former Galbadian sharpshooter graces me with a tip of his hat and that killer smile of his.  
"Mmf arf fings goinf?" Selphie asks, shoving an entire blueberry muffin in her mouth.  
"Excuse me?"  
"How are things going?" she repeats after properly digesting her food.  
"Oh." I say, folding my hands on the table and resting my head on them. "Things are… well, they're going I guess."  
She and Irvine share a chuckle at my measured response. I guess it does sound a little funny, even to me.  
"You look so bored Instructor." Irvine uses that dreaded word 'Instructor'. Even my own friends can't just call me by my name. "Whatd'ya say you go with Sefie and I down to Balamb?"  
"Yeah!" Selphie declared, hooking her arm with her boyfriends'. She was wearing one of her "why didn't I think of that?" expressions. "Come on Quisty, it'll be loads of fun. We can go shopping and look at all the cute boys!"  
I find it humorous that Selphie and Irvine can say things like that in front of each other without the other getting angry or jealous. I guess that's what love is about, investing complete trust in your partner. Besides, it's Selphie's turn to have a little fun messing with Irvine's ego. And judging from the sweet look he was giving her, he sure didn't mind.  
  
Back to the offer at hand; Balamb? It would be a nice chance to get away from Garden, even if just for awhile. There was always something so welcoming about the ocean breeze and the friendly faces, something that never failed to reel me in. And, I thought with a certain distaste, it might be a good opportunity to check up on Seifer and make sure he hasn't gotten himself killed yet.  
Here I go again, thinking about acid-tongued Almasy. I almost smack myself, but Selphie reaches across the table to do it for me.  
"Yo! Quisty! You alive in there hun?"   
"Yeah." I sputter. "Yeah, I'll go with you guys, just give me a minute to change alright?"  
Selphie flashed me a pleasant grin and rested her head on Irvine's shoulder.  
"Mmkay! Well, we'll be waiting for you at the front gate alright? Don't be too long!"  
I nod, getting up from my chair and pushing it in. The couple gives me an odd look and I realize that most kids don't show such respect in the cafeteria. I turn away and blush. Eighteen years in this world and still I feel as if I know absolutely nothing.  
  
I rummage through my endless supply of formal and not-so-formal clothing, settling for cuffed flares and a short-sleeved shirt. Not exactly enough to win me the Miss Balamb title, but I feel comfortable and that's all that counts. As an Instructor, I never paid mind to my appearance, so long as I was clean, prim, and presentable. I never liked makeup, save the occasional spot of lip gloss, and hairstyles weren't an issue. I know Selphie will give me a century's worth of grief over my extremely casual outfit, but that's just fine. I like a good, intense debate, especially when I know I have the upperhand.  
  
I meet up with the hyperactive twosome, who are in the middle of a heated argument.  
"But Irvine, this is my favorite dress!"  
"I didn't say I didn't like it!"  
"But you didn't say you did either!"  
"I told you last month that you were pretty, what more do you want from me?"  
They stare each other down for a moment and then burst into giggles, embracing to end the spat. I almost laugh myself; they can be so silly when they want to be. Fighting over trivial things, only for the pleasure of making up. I think they fabricate problems between them that don't exist, just so they can renew their passion every now and then. Ah, the many acts of stupidity one would commit for the sake of love.  
  
"Wow Quisty, don't try to impress us or anything with your glamorous attire!" Selphie joked, sizing up my fashionably-challenged clothing.  
I shake my head. "Who says I'm out to impress you? I'm attending the Miss Greasemonkey Pageant."  
Selphie and Irvine laugh at my remark, seemingly taken aback that I can make fun of myself from time to time. I guess they forget that I'm a teenager too.  
  
Selphie hops in the middle of our trio and links arms with Irvine and I, trying to persuade us into skipping along the path.  
"Follow the yellow brick road!" She sings.  
If only I possessed such innocence and jubilance. Maybe I did at one point, but becoming a workaholic certainly warped the fun-loving facet of my personality. I hate feeling as though I'm trapped between two worlds, living in adulthood but clinging desperately to any traces of my adolescence. I'm at a difficult age, one in which I have the option of being an adult or being a teenager. At first I was so sure that I was ready for the responsibilities and hardships of the adult world. But as of lately, my heart yearns for adventure, reckless excitement, childish fantasies. What's an 18-year-old Instructor to do when caught in the middle of a vicious tug-of-war match?  
  
Selphie releases our arms simultaneously as we venture into town, twirling merrily in the streets, smiling and waving at random passers-by. She beckons Irvine to join her sprightly dance, and he obliges, taking her hand. I giggle. Such a strange couple. As they lead the way towards the local shopping center, I pause. The harbor is down this path, past the Balamb hotel. Curiosity gets the better of me and I call out to them.  
"I'm going to go down to the docks for awhile," I say, and they turn to me slightly puzzled. "I'll meet up with you guys back at the Garden alright?"  
Irvine nods. "Sure thing. Take care of yourself Quisty."  
"Buh-bye!" Selphie shouts, giving a little jump.  
  
I mentally kick myself with each step towards the dock. I feel like such an idiot, but for some reason, my soul won't rest until I see him again. Maybe it's my big-sister complex kicking in, my need to protect and watch over others that's drawing me back to him. Whatever it is, I don't like it, but it's too strong for me to ignore. I gather my hair into a ponytail self-consciously and pick up the pace a bit. Why I'm in such a hurry I don't know; I just feel this urgency swelling inside me.  
  
When I arrive, I'm nearly blinded by the sun's reflection off the water. I shade my eyes with my hand, looking around at the dockhands. A few of them grin at me, their pearly whites catching the sun with a twinkle. It's like I'm caught in some Rembrant commercial.   
  
Men with generous muscles are carrying parcels off of a vessel while others check the contents of each package, glancing back to their lists every now and then. There are several others with whistles around their necks and nasty glares painted on their faces, prodding the slackers back to work. Some workers lean idly on heavy crates, apparently taking a break from their dubious tasks in the afternoon sun. Though many of them are rather good-looking, I don't catch sight of a cocky smirk or brutally blue eyes. I sigh in disappointment, angry at myself for returning to such a place.  
"Looking for someone?" a thick voice inquires from behind me. I spin around, stumbling backwards a little. Seifer catches my arm to help steady me. When I regain composure, I yank my arm back, hiding a cringe as my shoulder pops.  
"No," I reply, bashfully kicking at the ground. "Not really."  
"Oh yeah?" he smiles, rubbing his shoulder. "Then what're you doin' in a place like this? Don't tell me you're sightseeing down at the docks are ya?"  
"No." I repeat. I'm sure I sound as smart as a button. "Irvine and Selphie wanted to go shopping."  
He raised an eyebrow. "So why are you down here? Shouldn't you be off shopping or doing your little girly things?"  
Somehow, he knows just the right things to say in order to get a rise out of me. I almost like it. Almost.  
"Girly things? What a chauvinistic comment, though I'd expect no less from you."  
He shakes his head. "Ah, ye who have such little faith."  
I crack my knuckles. Very unladylike I know, but there's no reason for me to impress Seifer with my prim and proper mannerisms. I've done enough preaching to him throughout the years.  
"And why would I waste my faith on snake like you?"  
"You know, back in the day, if a girl teased a guy incessantly, it was considered a form of endearment."  
"You mean like flirting?" I ask bluntly, appearing more and more my own age with each stupid comment.  
"Yeah." He nods, titling his head to grin at me viciously. "So does that mean Instructor Trepe has a crush on me?"  
I resist the urge to hurl myself at him and pound him into submission. Although he's being very immature, I'm starting to enjoy our little exchange. It gives me energy, this burning will to prove to him how wrong he is about me.  
"You?" I laugh coldly. "A uncontrollable demon like yourself? You have no restraint, no physical appeal, and no idea how to treat a woman. And you smell too."   
He looks surprised at first, but then laughs as if I had just told him the funniest joke he's ever heard. I feel the bubbles of mirth rising in my throat and join in his fit of chuckles, taking in the realization of my childish insults. He bends his head down and peers into my face.  
"You really are somethin', you know that Instructor?"  
"No need to tell me what I already know." I say with a certain amount of pride. He's starting to rub off on me. His eyes hold an amused sparkle, and he extends a hand.  
"And would Quistis Trepe, mistress of humor and queen of all insults, like to join me on my lunch break?"  
  
I reel back a little. Lunch with Seifer? That should be the name of some horrendous comedy. It's like saying, "would you like to dine with a slobbering Saint Bernard?"  
But instead of sharing my inside thoughts, I turn up my nose, taking his hand.  
"Lead the way Almasy."  
  
"Damn Quistis, you sure can eat. Maybe you should work as a dockhand." Seifer comments, leaning back in the booth. He's referring to my insatiable lust for all things edible. Many people are under the assumption that because I'm thin, I don't eat much. I just have a high metabolism. And an exquisite passion for food.  
"Thank you for your much appreciated encouragement." I respond between bites of my sandwich. "I'd love to engage in back-breaking labor like that."  
"Hey, it's not so bad." He replies defensively. "I get a healthy paycheck and I make my way just fine. Plus I got a tan. Chicks love that."  
"Right." I agree. "Women love it when a man fries his flesh so she can marry him and have him die of skin cancer before he reaches his 50's. I just find that thought so sexy."  
He shakes his head. "You're weird."  
I smile, pleased that he's picked up on my strange character. "I know."  
"So," he begins, fishing an ice cube from his empty glass and sucking on it. "How was class today?"  
I take a handful of fries and shovel them into my mouth before responding.  
"Same old story. It's so boring. I swear, with every passing day I just want to torch my paperwork and run around like a screaming banshee. Or something to that effect." The image was rather amusing, and I guessed that Seifer was picturing it too. He had a distant smile on his face.  
"You know, I can see that happening. There's a lot more to your personality than you let on."  
"Same with you."  
He shook his head, looking serious. "No, I've just matured and recognized my faults. You haven't changed, you're just releasing this part of you that's been trying to claw its way out for awhile now."  
"And how would you know?" I'm skeptical, considering he's right on the bat.  
"I can see it. I've seen it for a long time, and I always wondered who Quistis Trepe was. Not little Quisty or Instructor Trepe. I knew both of them, too well. But I never got under your skin and figured out who you really were."  
  
The heat was rising to my cheeks. Seifer, the constant troublemaker, the thorn in my side… all this time he had been able to see through my well-constructed façade and knew there was more than meets the eye. He had tried to uncover my true self and in the meantime, I had done nothing but denounce him as 'problematic', not caring if there was more to him than he let on. How could I be so self-absorbed, so wrapped up in my own world that I had no time to answer a cry for help? I could have prevented Seifer from turning against us, I could have supported him.  
  
"Quistis?" he asks, noting the pained look on my face. "Uh, did I say somethin' wrong?"  
"No." I answer quietly, my eyes fixed on the table. "Not at all."  
He shrugged it off and looked up at the wall clock.   
"Ten minutes to go and my break is over. I don't suppose you have anything of value to say before then?"  
I disregard his sarcasm. It's just a defense.   
"I don't know what you consider to be of value."  
I'm asking him, I'm waiting for him to answer me in truth. I want to see what really did matter to him, what he held dear in this world. But I don't think he takes it as a cue to pour his heart out, and even if he did, I doubt he would do it in such a crowded place. As I expected, he ignored the comment and pulled out his wallet.  
"I ordered half the menu," I argue. "Let me pay."  
"No," he says sternly. "I owe you."  
"For coffee? That's nothing in comparison to this."  
"Sure it is. I enjoyed the company."  
"So you feel as if you have to pay for it?"  
He laughs. "You are so difficult sometimes! I can never win with you."  
"Fine. We'll split the bill." I huff, looking put out.   
He rolls his eyes. "I'm paying. End of story."  
Our waiter comes and picks up the tab, Seifer handing him the money before I can get a word in edgewise. He sticks his tongue at me arrogantly before sliding out of the booth.  
"I need to get back to work and earn my living, seeing as Little Miss Piggy ate me out of house and home." He glares at me.  
"I have a healthy appetite." I snap defensively. "Need to keep my energy up to tackle all those idiots in the world who happen to think they're better than me."  
He just shrugs, and starts walking away. A little voice in my head screams at me not to let him go.  
"Wait Seifer!"  
He turns to match my gaze. I blush.  
"Can I come and see you tomorrow?"  
He looks at me strangely, not believing what he's heard. I pray to Hyne he doesn't start laughing. But he simply shrugs and scratches his neck.  
"Sure. Come back around the same time then."  
He turns again and this time I let him leave. Whatever it was that cracked inside of me and begged me not to leave him, I was sure pissed off at it. But deep in my heart of hearts, I knew that being with Seifer would bring me the answers I've been searching for all my life.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

"Whatever The Cat Drags In - Part 3" ~ by Allora Atwater  
  
A/N: Another part to my little story! I'm thinking it's gonna be about 4 parts long, so I'll finish it before break is over! Which sucks cause when I go back to school I won't get to write as much! Anyways, as always I *really* appreciate the wonderful reviews I've gotten! You guys' responses are what keep me writing, so thank you for fueling my inspiration! Please R&R if you like it or if there is something I can do to make it better!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh come on. You guys know it's not mine.   
  
  
I sigh, shifting my weight awkwardly from foot to foot. Seifer should be here by now. If there's one good thing I could ever say about Seifer, he's punctual. Maybe he forgot. Maybe he just didn't want to see me but didn't know how to turn down the offer. Turn me down? He of all people is in no place to turn down anyone's friendship, that's for damn sure. Why am I so nervous? It's just Seifer.  
  
My hair is held back with a few sparkly clips, which are not my taste, but as a gift from Rinoa, I figure it would be gracious of me to wear them at least once. Besides, I like to think they go well with my outfit. I feel self-aware as several random fishermen give me probing stares. I've never had low self-esteem, but I never really considered myself an attractive woman either. I guess being stuck in the same mold for so many years defeated my interest in appearance.   
  
Just as I'm about to leave, Seifer comes running down the path.  
"Sorry I'm late." He offers, just barely out of breath. He looks good today, dressed a little more nicely than the faded jeans and muscle shirt he wears for work.  
"Do you have the day off?" I ask, completely oblivious to his apology.  
"Yep." He replies, raking his fingers through his short hair.   
"I didn't know that." I look out to the ocean. "You didn't have to come if it's your day off."  
"I know." Is all he answers with. He's so confusing. I never know what's going on in that head of his, never know what his next move is going to be.  
"So where do you wanna go?" he wonders, looking slightly impatient.  
"Beats me. Where's a good place to go?"  
"Depends what you wanna do."  
"And what are you implying?"  
"Absolutely nothing." He says this with a suave smile, holding his hands up in supplication. "But now that you mention it, I know a really awesome place."  
  
I tilt my head in curiosity, wondering if he's going to pull a typical Seifer move on me and take me someplace seedy. I know it's a mistake trusting him. But despite all the accusations rolling through my head, my heart tells me I won't regret anything.  
"This way," he motions, and leads me down a plank. Below us is the gentle ocean, rippling calmly, the sun illuminating every fold in the surface. I stand off to the side, longingly admiring the view. One day, I'm going to live somewhere near the beach, just to wake up to the sound of the waves lapping and the gulls calling out to one another. I close my eyes, the scenery imprinted in my eyelids. And then I feel strong hands giving me a gentle shove. I yelp, losing my balance and falling to the sand below. Not a moment later, Seifer joins me, landing cleanly on his feet.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" I hiss, gathering a fistful of sand and hurling it at him.  
"Hey!" he protests, rubbing the grains from his eyes. "Stupid cow…"   
I scramble to my feet, brushing the sand off my shorts. I take off my shoes and kick the dirt out of them as well.  
"So? What do you think?" Seifer prods impatiently, gesticulating around us with his arms. I almost throw a shoe at his head, just to permanently remove that stupid grin he always wears. I stop short however, looking around. We're beneath the plank, staring out at the inlet. The bank is shady and cool, the sand dry and an assortment of shells scattered along the shore.   
"Wow…" I trail off. It's nothing out of the ordinary, but its simple beauty draws me in.  
"I know." Seifer smiles, leaning against one of the huge supports. "Ain't it great?"  
"Whoever thought an ingrate like you could appreciate a place like this."  
"Oh yes Quistis, let's just further insult and humiliate poor Seifer. God knows he can't take the criticism."  
I raise my eyebrows. "And he must be losing his sanity, considering he's talking about himself in the third person."  
He laughs and plops down in the sand, beckoning me to sit with him. I stand defiantly at first, hands on hips and a skeptical look on my face, but his half-lidded stare persuades me to give in. I sit down a small distance from him, stretching my legs out and propping myself up on my elbows.  
  
"I'm going to live out here one day," I inform him dreamily, surveying our surroundings with a wistful sigh. "By the ocean. It's so beautiful out here, so much different than being cramped up in a stupid classroom all day."  
"It sure is nice," he agrees, folding his arms behind his head. A shadow passes over his face, and I see his serious side peeking out again.  
"Remember when we were kids, how we used to always play on the beach?"  
"Yeah," I say, absently twirling a loose strand of hair around my finger. "And whenever I would don new play clothes, you'd push me into the water and ruin them."  
"Yeah." He agrees, smiling fondly at the memories. "I liked picking on you."  
"Does that mean you had a crush on me?" I taunt, bringing up his little joke from yesterday.  
"I really don't remember," he says, and I'm taken aback. I only meant it as a jeer, another poke at his ego, but he's taking it seriously!  
"I was a confused kid. I always wanted to go out and play with the rest of you, so I thought I could win you all over by being the tough guy. I guess I figured if I hurt your feelings, you wouldn't have the chance to hurt mine."  
"Was that really how you felt?" I ask, incredulous.  
"Yep. Is that so hard to believe?"  
"Not really. It's just a surprise." I dig my bare toes in the sand.  
"I'm a surprising guy."  
"I've noticed."  
  
The clouds cast a shadow over us, an ocean breeze sweeping through my hair. I feel so alive out here, just the smell of the sea sends shivers down my spine. Is this what my students do in their spare time? Once all the learning and studying and all the training mumbo jumbo is through, do they go to places like this? Do they feel this free, this vibrant, this real? Seifer casts a sidelong glance at me.  
"Enjoying yourself over there?"  
"Oh Seifer," I breathe, not caring if a sound like a fool. "I envy you. I wish I could live here, work here, come to this very place every day and feel this good."  
He looks genuinely startled, and casts his eyes towards the sky.  
"And how do you feel right now?"  
"Magnificent." I murmur, stretching my arms out and surrendering to the azure heavens above. "I didn't know I could feel this way. It's like all the day's aggression and stress is swallowed by this unnerving calm."  
"You sound like you should be on Dawson's Creek." He mutters. I'm unaffected by the little jab.  
"And you look like you should be on Gilligan's Island." I counter.  
He laughs and falls into the sand as well, several inches away from me.  
"I come here a lot." He says, scooping up a handful of sand and letting it drift through his fingers, like the sands of time. "It's sort of like my friend, in a way. I don't have any true friends out here, so I pour myself out to the sea. It's great, cause the waters don't judge you, they don't have any preconceived notions about you, they're just these omnipresent forces of nature."  
"But don't you get tired of asking endless questions and never getting the answers?"   
He appears thoughtful, turning his head look at me. I vow not to turn away, to hide myself from his searching eyes. I'm indirectly offering myself as an emotional support for him, hinting in my own way that I would be there for him, that he didn't need to spew his depressions to the uncaring ocean.  
"Sometimes." He replies softly. "It's hard, being alone."  
"Having no one who you feel you can really trust with your emotions right?"   
"Exactly." His voice betrays his surprise. "How'd you know?"  
"I understand better than you think." I add bitterly. I cross my arms over my chest and sigh, my brows furrowed in frustration. He sits up, stealing a better look at me from above. This time I turn away. I don't want him to see that my loneliness bothers me, I'm not ready to let go of this building tide of emotion inside of me. I bite my lip. It's so hard to remain undetected beneath his watchful eyes.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" he offers sheepishly, unsure of how to handle the sudden alteration in my mood. I can tell he has no real experience with women, he doesn't know how to handle one without further pissing her off.  
"Not with you." I growl, sitting up as well. I don't know why I'm so angry with him.   
"Would you feel better if I let you beat the living hell out of me?" he asks with such solemnity that I have to laugh. I try so hard not to like him, but now I can't help myself anymore. I toss him a playful punch in the shoulder and he howls in mock agony.  
"Ah! The Instructor can pack a punch! I can't believe it!" he chides, hopping to his feet. He offers me a hand to clutch for support as I drag myself off the sand, but feeling feisty, I pull him down with me instead.  
"Ow! You damn heifer!" he cries, collecting himself again and refusing to help me up this time. I giggle like a little girl and jump to my feet, tousling the sand out of my hair.   
"Where to next?" I ask, craning my neck a little till it cracks. The sound obviously catches Seifer off guard, and he winces when he realizes what I'm doing.  
"I don't know. Where would you like to go?"  
I ponder for a moment. An entire afternoon to spend with this bumbling idiot. I form the words in good fun now, not believing a word I think of him.   
"I'm hungry." I whine, sounding almost like Rinoa. My childish insistence and round puppy dog gaze win me my way, and I begin to realize how the Princess of the Timber Forest Owls always seems to succeed in getting what she wants. But, like Rinoa, I know not to use the power of persuasion too selfishly. He rolls his eyes, and peers into the depths of his wallet.  
"Damn woman, you are so expensive to please."  
I laugh and grab his hand, nearly making him lose his wallet. We climb up the supports and heft ourselves onto the dock, bidding the tranquil seas a last farewell before departing. I almost want to open my arms to the sky and shout like a child, twirling gracefully in the streets like Selphie so unabashedly allows herself to do. I look at him, his cheeks flushed from the sun, grains of sand clinging to his shirt, his hair mussed and unkempt. Undoubtedly, I look the same, my own golden tresses in disarray, my clothing disheveled. Yet somehow I feel beautiful, the fresh air giving me confidence and exuberance I never knew I possessed.  
  
"Hurry up Grandma!" he sneers, already twenty paces ahead of me. "You move like molasses!" I shake my head and jog to catch up with him. It amazes me how we can have a completely serious, heart wrenching conversation one minute, and the next we run around like obstreperous toddlers, carelessly tossing insults back and forth. The air between us has cleared in the past few days. I feel myself letting go, piece by piece, of my own insecurities and shortcomings. I've slowly learned to trust and respect him, and from the telltale look in his eyes, he's learned to do the same with me.  
  
He takes me to the same small café we visited last Friday, the same curly-haired waitress slouched over the counter.  
"Hey Sirina! Business not lookin' too good today?" he calls out rudely. I nudge him violently in the ribs and his gives me his warning look. "Chill out, she's a friend."   
"I thought you didn't have any friends here." I retort, looking and sounding a little jealous. Jealous? Why on earth would I care if he had other female friends? He was a grown man, he could do as he pleased.  
"Seifer!" Sirina waves, rushing at us with a couple of menus. "Thank God we got a loyal customer!"  
"Loyal customer?" I sneer, not knowing why I get so snappy at every little thing she says.  
"You're sick." He replies, giving me a critical gaze as we follow the little sprite to our table.   
  
We take our respective seats, and he puts his feet up on the table.  
"Didn't you ever learn proper etiquette you pig?" I hiss, knocking his intrusive shoes off the eating surface. I don't know where he gets off thinking he can just treat the place like his home. Or his pigsty, judging from his poor mannerisms.  
"Sorry Little Miss Prim and Proper. Man, no wonder you're still single. No sane guy could stand a nagging wench like yourself."   
"How are you so sure I'm single?" I inquire, trying to keep my cool.  
"Cause a taken girl wouldn't spend a day with another man." He replies, so sure of himself it makes me want to throw the salt shaker at him. But instead, I ponder his words, staring quietly at my menu. Maybe he's right, maybe no man wants me because I'm the epitome of a strict older sister. Normally his words wouldn't get to me, normally I would shrug it off with a collected response. But the truth of his words bores into my heart like a thousand swords. Bad analogy, I know.   
"Stupid jackass." I mutter.  
"Old maid." He replies.  
My face crumples. He doesn't understand. I don't need to hear what I've been telling myself subconsciously for so long.  
"Hey," he starts, slightly shocked at the hurt so plainly written across my face. "Hey, look, you know I didn't mean it…" He puts his hand over mine and gives it a squeeze. I look up, noting the sincerity in those earnest blue orbs. Almost like the ocean, the way the reflect the light…  
  
The moment is broken by Sirina, who stands ready to take our orders.  
"What can I get'cha?" she asks, looking back and forth between Seifer and I, then down at our clasped hands. We both pull away.  
  
As an indirect apology, he lets me get whatever I want. I manage to woof down two slices of pizza, a cheeseburger, an order of onion rings and four Cokes before I was able to slow down. Seifer's jaw nearly came unhinged at the sight of my compulsive eating.  
"What?" I ask, patting my mouth with a napkin. He just continues to stare at me like I have a head shaped like a yield sign.  
"You obviously didn't get a body like that with those gorging habits of yours."  
I pat my flat stomach in pride.  
"I will love food more than I will ever love any man. I could out eat Zell in a hot dog scarfing competition."  
Ignoring my last remark, which I intended to be humorous, he asks in regards to the former of my two comments.  
"Have you ever been in love before?" his eyes are guarded.  
I think for a moment, though there's nothing to think about. I haven't so much as kissed a man, much less fallen in love with one.  
"Love is… a small word to describe a powerful feeling." I start, entwining my fingers anxiously. I look straight at him and him at me. "And I've never felt it in a romantic sense."  
He looks… relieved? I turn the tables to throw him a little.  
"What about you?"  
He laughed ruefully. "You said it best Instructor. I don't know how to treat a woman. And for a long time, I never thought I wanted one."  
"What about Rinoa?" I blurt without thinking. My girlish curiosity is getting the best of me.  
"What about her? We were really good friends at one point… I did kind of like her. But we were just young and stupid. Especially her. She claimed to love me cause she was lacking so much of it at home. She tried so hard to pretend she had fallen for me, just so she could feel secure. But now she's got Squall, and whatever me and her had in the past is just that. The past."  
  
I'm smiling inside and I don't know why. I feel like an immense weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Talking, connecting like this with Seifer is incredible. In a matter of days I've gone from wistful thinking to implementing my fantasies.  
And now I'm afraid to go back. I'm afraid to limit myself to an ancient desk with a room full of students. Teaching the unwilling and battling the ignorant. What kind of life have I created for myself?  
  
Seifer pays Sirina, leaving a generous tip, and I realize that I'm in debt to him. I start to thank him for paying my way, fully prepared to offer him reimbursement, but he hushes me before I have the chance to speak.  
"Hey. What did I tell you? I'm paying, and that's final, so don't think you can get away with trying to pay me back."  
"You're so stubborn." I say.  
"It's called being a gentleman." He stands and extends a hand out to help me up. I accept his outstretched arm and grip it tightly, feeling a bit woozy as I get to my feet.   
"I think I ate too much." I groan, and he laughs.  
"I woulda never guessed."  
  
As we step outside, we're met with a brisk sea breeze that sends chills up and down my body. I visibly shudder.  
"A little cold there Instructor?" Seifer teases, poking at my bare arms.  
"Only cause I'm a warm-blooded creature, unlike you."  
"Haha… hey, are you saying I'm cold-blooded?"  
I stick my tongue out at him like a little girl and skip ahead of him.  
"And what if I am?"  
"Then I'll have to kill you."  
I clap my hands together, feigning excitement as I yelp, "Oh goody! This should be an amusing attempt!" I remind myself of Selphie for a moment.  
"I'm stronger than you." He warns.  
"And I'm quicker." I reply.  
"We'll see about that."  
"Oh will we?"  
That's just enough to get him going. He lunges at me and I shriek, running down the street like the hounds of Hades are hot on my trail. I laugh, looking behind me every now and then at Seifer's larger body trying to match my stride. I give him credit; he's fast for a man of his height and build. But he's no match for me. If there's one thing I can brag about, it's my catlike speed and agility.  
  
He chases me outside of the city limits, and I begin to scream randomly, spinning around on the trail and making myself dizzy. He tosses curses and cheap insults from behind me, but I'm too involved with running to even care. My hair clips slide out and release my tresses from their bonds, which isn't necessarily a welcome feeling. Loose strands slap me in the face a little, the wind stinging my cheeks. Despite the biting cold I feel so wonderfully warm and alive.  
  
"You're really gonna regret it when I catch up to you Trepe!" he shouts, and I get the feeling he means it.  
"Don't you mean IF you can catch up to me Almasy?" I yell back, thrilling at his enraged, albeit feisty demeanor. As the forest comes into my line of vision, I veer off the path and worm through the trees. I realize after a few moments that I haven't made a very intelligent decision, considering how closely the trees are housed. There's barely enough room for me to zigzag through the sparse clearings and the mud gets thicker the deeper I go.  
  
Suddenly, a pang of fear shoots through me as I glance over my shoulder and notice that Seifer isn't there. My natural battle instincts tell me not to stop, that he is nearby and just waiting for the opportunity to ambush me. I would have been proud to lose him, except for the fact that he was the reason I was running in the first place. It was the thrill of the chase that kept me on my toes, the adrenaline coursing thickly through my veins. I finally admit it to myself. I want him to catch me. I don't wanna run from him forever.  
  
"Seifer!" I call. No answer.  
"Seifer you idiot! Where did you go?"  
I strain my ears for any sign of life other than my own. Either he's really good at hiding, or he turned around and left me. My shoulders sag as I exhale. I've finally opened up to someone, our souls have touched one another and left us with a trusting friendship. He knows me better than anyone, he can read me like a book and knows the right things to say in order to piss me off and make me swoon.  
I step forward, feeling empty, hollow. He left me. After all the faith I put in him, after everything we had shared these past few days, he left me alone, with no warning and no explanation.  
  
I start to walk towards Garden, my steps heavy. Funny, I don't remember being so tired. In fact, just moments ago I was so filled with energy and happiness. I've never felt more complete than I have today. I've never broken the rules or stayed out too late, never allowed myself to indulge in front of others or release my personal secrets. I've opened up to the one man who had previously threatened the well being of the entire Garden. And I didn't regret a second of it.  
  
But what does all of this mean? Why now, why him? Why do I feel like I can walk on water when I'm with him, why can I see myself living out the rest of my days with him at my side? Why does the jealousy pool inside me when I see other women giving him sidelong glances? Why do his meaningless insults sear my flesh like a Firaga spell? Why do I see his conceited smile everywhere, why are his royal blue eyes imprinted in my memory? My eyes begin to glaze. Why did he leave me?  
  
As if answering my question, intrusive arms snake around my waist and tackle me to the ground. I let out a squeal, preparing to utilize my idle Blue Magic that I had stored away for so long. I raise a hand to cast Ultra Waves, but it's forced at my side. I look up fretfully into my attacker's eyes. Bright, mischievous blue eyes. Seifer.  
  
"Got'cha Trepe." He whispers. I squirm beneath him and he lets me go, a triumphant smile on his face.  
"You stupid selfish jerk!" I shriek, shaking out my hair. He looks baffled and I struggle to stand up. Cautiously, he reaches out a hand, but I swat it away.  
"Seifer, you're such an idiot!" I scream again, my entire body shaking.  
"I'm sorry?" he is unsure of why he should apologize. I know he thinks I'm upset that he caught me, but it's not that at all. It's the fear and panic that he struck in me when I realized he was no longer behind me. The loneliness that creeped back into my soul.   
"Just forget it." I scowl. "I have a long day tomorrow. I should go."  
He looks bewildered, an odd expression for him indeed.  
"Quistis…"  
"Save it." I reply venomously. "And thanks for dinner. I'll pay you back, whether you like it or not."  
  
The look on his face is too priceless, but it breaks my heart. He looks like a little boy whose mother has refused him candy one too many times. For once, he has no sarcastic remarks, rude comments, or hurtful insults to send my way. There is no pride in his eyes, no overzealous personality flaws. Just a teenage boy who's hurt, betrayed and confused. It's all I can do to keep from running into his arms.   
  
"Alright." He says finally, lowering his gaze. "I'll be seeing you around Instructor." I know that his words imply the exact opposite. He no longer wants anything to do with me.  
  
I sigh, and venture the small distance towards home. No not home. Free room and board. Garden. Not my home, but my house. Home is where the heart is, and I guess that means my home is with Seifer, wherever he may go. I'm angry that Seifer scared me so bad, I'm angry that the cold air is making the chill bumps rise on my arms, I'm angry that no one seems to give a damn who Quistis Trepe really is. But mostly, I'm angry at myself, not for acting like a child, not for neglecting my work. I'm angry for allowing myself to fall so completely in love with Seifer Almasy. And now, whether or not he ever felt the same, there is no hope for us anymore.  
  
To Be Continued….   
  
  



	4. Part 4

"Whatever The Cat Drags In - Part 4" ~ by Allora Atwater  
  
A/N: Gosh, all this writing is making me tired! But I love writing this, it's absolutely addictive for me and I'm having a great time! This is the last part in the series and I know that none of you are gonna like it, but that's why I'm writing an BIG epilogue in Seifer's POV. It will wrap things up with their relationship completely. So all you Quiefers can rejoice! Unless of course you guys happen to like the ending to this one, but gimme some more of your precious feedback and I'll continue! And once again, thank you all for your comments, they really mean the world to me! The more you want me to write, the more you need to review!  
  
Disclaimer: AHHH! It doesn't belong to me! Don't sue me, I am a poor high school student with a 3.0 average and a crappy job! I'm sure that's more than you needed to know…  
  
  
It's a frosty Saturday morning, and I lay on top of my sheets, scantily clad next to an open window. No, I'm not trying to attract peeping toms. For some reason, I just enjoy the way the cold air numbs my body and alerts my senses. I'm probably setting myself up for pneumonia, but so long as I can't feel a thing, I don't mind.  
"Katchoo!"  
Except for the occasionally violent sneeze.   
  
I've been in a depressed stupor for weeks, working diligently to prevent human contact and turning in early each night to avoid questions. Of course, I haven't really been able to sleep either. I mostly just lie awake in bed, my window open to allow the chilled air to seep into my room and freeze my body beyond the point of feeling. I gaze at the ceiling, counting the tiles over a million times, staring at one of the fan blades, trying to follow its path until I get so dizzy I can barely see straight. When I do sleep, it's a restless, uneasy slumber, often filled with nightmares and harrowing occurrences.  
  
I feel drugged. Helpless and alone, yet so blissfully delirious. I'm so tired. So tired, and cold, and utterly, utterly lonely. Here I am, Quistis Trepe, mistress of denial and stupidity. At one point, I truly wanted people to know me for the teenager that I am, not the overly concerned Instructor, not the nosy little girl that had to make herself a part of every squabble. But now that I look into my soul and see nothing but a spineless coward, I'm almost glad no one knows the real me. I shudder involuntarily, almost moving to close the window.  
"Katchoo!"  
  
I turn on my side, hugging myself tightly to relieve my body of some of its iciness. I close my eyes and envision a little girl standing on the beach. Her tangled mane of gold is amassed in a sloppy ponytail, her big round eyes wide with wonder. She wears a dusty pair of jeans and unlaced sneakers, her short sleeved shirt splotched with mud. That little girl, standing all by herself on the beach, is me. Little Quisty Trepe, the perpetual peacemaker and scolding sisterly figure.   
  
If only I'd have known what I was going to grow into. I finally resolve to pry myself off of the bed and stare into the mirror. I expected to see a monster, but instead, I saw me as I have always seen me, with the exception of my distant expression and hollow eyes. I almost laugh. This must be the teenage depression syndrome so many of my students have been haunted with throughout the months. It was good to know that I would eventually get over it. Maybe everyone felt this insecure at times. Maybe everyone felt, at one point, as if the world would be a better place without them.  
  
I pick up a brush and smooth out my hair, taming the wild bird's nest I had woken up with. I close my eyes while I fight my knotted tresses, keeping my mind off the pain that each little tug sends through my scalp. I don't care how many battles I've been through, how many cuts and bruises I've had. I'm a tender-headed girl and I expect to stay that way, no matter how much torture my hairbrush puts me through.  
  
I try and visualize the ocean, the only thought that seems to calm me down nowadays. But in doing so, I get a mental image of his hard blue eyes, swirled with so many differing emotions. That idiot. Always finding a way to weasel his handsome face into my every thought. Jerk.   
  
Of course I don't believe a word I think. My thoughts are what seem to get the best of me, always yanking me in different directions. I miss the days when I could be calm and calculated, not letting anything get in the way of my job. But those days were also so very bland and predictable. I let responsibility and reason dominate my life far too early. I wonder, is there any hope for me at all? Squall certainly made a dramatic improvement in his attitude, thanks to Rinoa. But I'm really not as surly as he was back then. I smile freely. I'm polite, non-aggressive. But then, I seem to have a harder time confronting my feelings.  
"Katchoo!"  
  
I muster enough energy to stand up and stretch, my body practically smiling at me for the welcomed feel. Half the joints in my body crack; has it really been that long since I've engaged in any physical activity? I make a half-hearted attempt to dress myself, lazily throwing on a fuzzy sweater and a pair of leather pants. The pants are a bit too clingy for my taste, almost like a second skin that badly needs to be shed. But it's clean and it matches, so what the hell.  
  
Did I just think that? Seifer really has rubbed off on me. I hope I don't start cursing in class one of these days. That'll certainly get my license permanently revoked. At this point I don't know if that's good or bad, but in my mental state, I don't need the added stress of finding a new profession.  
I pluck my whip, Save the Queen, from the back of the closet and gather my hair into a ponytail, deciding to venture down to the Training Center. Might as well brush up on my technique. My gaze is fixed straight ahead of me, my hands on the whip. I'm in a no-nonsense mood. Maybe eradicating a couple of monster will calm my nerves.  
  
I hustle past a few students, not in a rush, yet driven by intense anger. A couple is making out in the hall, obviously under the assumption that no one would spend a Saturday morning fighting in the Training Center. I pay them no mind and they are completely oblivious to me.  
  
I step inside and take in my surroundings; eerie, musky, and empty. It's a far cry from the warm sand and clear, salty air of the shores of Balamb…  
A Grat pops out from the shrubbery and attempts to attack me. Ha. My whip snaps back and cracks down on the little pest, slicing him in two. That's what he gets for disturbing my thoughts.  
  
I pause a moment after that. Disturbing my thoughts? What kind of moron goes to a monster-infested cage to dwell on life? I should be here getting rid of some bottled up aggression. Justifying my failure as a human being. Not standing around thinking about everything I want and the steps I'm too chicken to take in order to get them. I need to take action in order to rectify the things I've done wrong. I'll end up getting killed if I just stare idly at the ground like this. I start towards the exit, feeling fairly stupid. A couple of slain Mr. Grat's Grat buddies block my path. What a pain in the ass. One of them claws at me with one of its wimpy stalks. I have news for you buddy, I fought the most powerful Sorceress known to man. No cat scratch is gonna stop me. Save the Queen tears across both of them and I resume my way.  
"Katchoo!"  
Damn cold.  
  
I stop to see the same couple folded in embrace, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes locked on one another.  
"I love you Lindsay." The boy whispers, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.  
"I love you too Josh." She puts her hand over his.  
"Just shut up!" I scream at both of them, and they falter out of their romantic exchange. I storm off, not knowing where I developed such a terrifying screech, or why I even bother to shut the couple up. I think I was just trying to put them out of their misery. That girl was bound to get her eye poked out if I didn't butt in. And that boy would've gotten his heart broken anyway. She obviously didn't mean it when she told him she loved him…  
But at least she was able to tell him…  
  
I stop, strangely out of breath as I place a hand against the wall to steady myself. From around the corner I can hear the couple arguing.  
"Who was that?"  
"I dunno…"  
"Don't play dumb with me Josh, who was she?"  
"Some crazy girl I guess, how should I know?"  
"Is she one of your ex-girlfriends?"  
"N-no!"  
"Liar!"  
"Babe… where are you going?!"  
"Home! I knew I should have listened to my parents when they warned me not to date you!"   
  
I hurry off. I know I should probably run back and try to patch things up between the twosome I successfully split, but my conscience has a completely different agenda. I need to be selfish, I need to worry now about my own problems and how to fix them. I race back to my dorm.  
  
"Instructor Trepe!" I recognize the voice as one of the students in my first hour class. Even though my mind is in a complete frenzy, I can't neglect my responsibility to my students. I turn.  
"Um, about that assignment we have due Monday morning…"  
I draw a blank. I assigned work over the weekend? That's awful. That's a crime. What teenager in their right mind would spend an entire weekend writing a report? …or whatever it is that I told them to do?  
"Forget about it Aric. In fact, don't do any work I assign in that class ever again. Now go and have fun, it's Saturday remember?"  
His jaw doesn't seem to be working; I guess it's sort of a surprise to him. Strict homework-hound Instructor Trepe telling him never to do his assignments again.  
If word of this gets around, I'll loose my Instructor's license for sure.   
"Oh and Aric? Make sure you tell everyone else too. Even if they're not in my class."  
I scuffle off once again.  
  
I run in the direction of my dorm room, mercilessly jostling those foolish enough to intercept my path. Since when have I been this brash, reckless and crude? Hmmph. Since I started hanging around that numbskull Seifer. That bastard. Look what he's done to me. Turned me into a walking ball of emotional nonsense, completely beat down all the proper manners and personal awareness I struggled for years to construct. Strangled my heart with the black rope of death. Branded stupid metaphors such as "black rope of death" in my head.   
  
Finally reaching my door, I toss Save the Queen carelessly into the room and shut the door, hearing the loud clang of my whip connecting with the wall and falling onto my desk. Presumably knocking the stack of alphabetized test papers in complete disarray. What does it matter anymore? I have my entire life to live and I don't want to spend every waking hour sucking down coffee and trying to keep my eyes open long enough to determine a hundred and eighty grade point averages.   
  
I manage to arrive at the front gate without colliding with any unfortunate bystander. I'm panting, out of breath from the exertion, the anger, the frustration that's building up inside of me. Luckily, there are very few people awake and outside at this ungodly hour and as a gust of frosty wind ravages my body, I know why.   
"Katchoo!"  
  
I feel so weak and pathetic, like a damsel in distress. I used to frown upon Rinoa for showing this kind of weakness, and now I severely regret it. I run, as fast as my legs can carry me, a dark premonition in the back of my mind urging me to pick up my speed. I search my mind and cast a quick Haste spell that I had stored away. Who would have thought I'd be in a situation outside of battle where it would be appropriate?  
  
I feel my pace quicken although I'm not asserting any extra energy. It's quite a blessing, putting in half the effort and getting twice the result. My eyes are burning, the wind viciously assaulting them. Tears form to try and protect my baby blues from getting hurt too badly. I'm too focused to care. How long has it been since I've graced the streets of Balamb? A week? No, longer than that. Two I think. Two and a half.   
  
The Haste spell finally starts wearing off as I reach the limits of Balamb. I feel almost tipsy, unable to run in a straight line. I slow down a bit to return the friendly waves of the mechanics and to catch my breath. What a jog. My aching muscle tissue harshly reprimands me with a violent cramp in my calf. If I wasn't so distraught, I would laugh. This is the way Laguna is supposed to cop out of a nerve-wracking situation, not me. I kick and shake it a little, flexing my toes and rotating my ankle.   
  
A few children are walking past, and I catch a tidbit of their conversation.  
"…yeah, it's at the docks!"  
"…my mommy says it's…"  
"It's huge…"  
"I wonder where it's going?"  
The docks?  
"Excuse me!" I call out to them, and they turn around. The two little boys exchange a glance and grin. "I couldn't help but overhear… you say there's something going on at the docks?"  
"Uh huh!" the first boy nods vigorously.  
"We can show you if you want!" the other offers.  
I pause. "No, thank you, I'll go take a look for myself. It might not be safe for you to go without your parents' permission."  
  
There I go, sounding bossy and professional. The children don't seem to mind, waving me off as I hustle towards the harbor. My foot catches on a loose stone and I stutter-step, catching myself in time before meeting with the cobblestone street, and I keep going as if nothing fazed me. I brush past the owner of the Balamb Inn before he can even try to rent me a room. I guess he's hurting for business.  
  
When I finally set foot on the harbor, I see exactly what the kids were so excited about. There's an enormous vessel, hundreds of dockhands busily swarming around it, loading boxes into the cargo bay. There are also a few mechanics making their rounds, noting anything that may need further inspection. There are several angry men with clipboards directing the others, barking out orders for them to hurry up. I scan the crowd for his sun kissed hair or his untamed oceanic eyes, but to no avail.  
  
A worker strolls past me and I clutch his arm desperately, scaring the daylights out of him I'm sure.  
"Can I help you Ma'am?" he asks uncertainly.  
"I'm sorry…" I sputter, releasing his wrist. "Can you tell me what's going on?"  
"You mean this?" he gesticulates around the entire mob scene. "Oh, well this big thing right here," - he points to the vessel -"is getting loaded down with Balamb imports and shipped off to Dollet."  
"But why all the fuss?" I press.  
"Oh well, the harbor in Dollet is really shorthanded. They have a ton of orders for merchandise, and it needs to be exported all around the world, but there are far too few men out there. Since business is so slow out here right now, our team is gonna spend some time in Dollet shipping orders."  
"What? How long will you be in Dollet?"  
"Umm, probably a month or two at the most. We leave tomorrow morning at noon."   
  
A month? Maybe two? No, that was too long. If Seifer was leaving for an indeterminable amount of time, be it one month or two, that was far too long for me to settle for. He couldn't leave, not now, not when there was so much he needed to stay for.  
"Do you know a dockhand by the name of Seifer Almasy?" I'm frantic, my eyes pleading with him to give me whatever information he has.  
"Lady…" he begins uncomfortably. He pities me. "I really don't know. There are a lot of guys out here." He checks his watch and glances back to the laboring in front of us. "Hey look, I gotta get back to work." And he leaves.  
  
I feel helpless, like a cat in a tree she can't get down from. There are too many men out here, and too little time. I know my boundaries; I can't very well run in the middle of everything and scream out for him. But I have to find him, he has to turn up eventually. I have to find a way to make him stay. I hear someone mention his name.  
"Hey Almasy, ain't that yer girlfriend over there?" some loudmouth punk points at me. I squint my eyes, making out the figure next to him. It's Seifer, labeling a crate and hefting it to a man behind him. He peers at me from afar, and I'm delighted as he starts to walk towards me, slowly, cautiously. I follow his lead and meet him halfway. He stands at a distance, a strange expression on his face. I realize that it must be my miserable appearance.  
  
I'm now aware that I'm shivering involuntarily, my nose raw like a strip of leather as I try to suppress another sneeze. My cheeks are red and tear-streaked from the biting gales, my breathing pattern is abnormally quick and ragged, a result of mild hyperventilation no doubt. I clutch my stomach, making a futile attempt to catch my breath.  
"KATCHOO!"  
"Quistis?" his eyes betray disgust and disbelief.  
"Unnuhhhhg." I groan, almost toppling over. My inability to form coherent sentences is starting to grate my nerves. He puts an arm on my shoulder to steady me, the action showing very little compassion. He probably just doesn't want to look bad in front of his colleagues.  
"Seifer…" I breathe, erupting in a fit of coughs. What a wonderful impression I must be making.  
"What are you doing here?" he questions, his eyes hard and unfeeling.  
"I came to see you…" I choke.  
"Oh really? After you bitch me out and completely avoid me for almost 3 weeks, you just decide out of the blue to interrupt my work looking like a half-dead grog?"  
I'm almost at my breaking point. Everything I've gone through to realize I need to be here, need to stop him, just need to tell him the truth, he's pushing me further back to where I began. Part of me just wants to scream out in defense, pour everything out to him right here, but the only thing that comes to my mind is, "Don't leave."  
He looks like he wants to laugh at the stupidity of my plea.   
"Don't leave? Why should I stay?"  
I don't know if he wants me to answer that, or if it's meant to be a rhetorical question. Even if he does want me to answer it, I don't know if I could give him a reason, a reason that I know he would welcome with open arms. I want to be that reason, but his icy glower halts me from admitting my true feelings.  
"Almasy! How many times I gotta tell you boy? Get your ass back to work and swoon the ladies later!" his boss yells.  
He shoots me a 'now look what you got me into' glare and I reach out and grasp his forearm.  
"Please…" I can barely rasp. "Meet me below the docks when you're done… there's still so much we have to talk about…"  
He looks in my eyes and I can vaguely detect a bit of the Seifer that I had revealed myself to. The Seifer I've been constantly thinking about since our night on the beach. He held my gaze a few seconds longer before turning his back coldly.  
I would have lost control and cried, a wailing, sobbing wreck in the middle of the plank. I would have, if I didn't catch the implications of that spiteful stare.  
He didn't refuse…  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
A/N: Ahh the suspense! I love it hehe! The epilogue will probably be up tomorrow, and for all the Quiefers out there, it will be worth the wait! It'll also be completely from Seifer's POV!  



	5. Epilogue: A Fistful of Sand

"A Fistful of Sand" ~ by Allora Atwater  
  
A/N: Ahh, here it is, finally! The moment you've all been waiting for! The finished product of my first "Quiefer" fic! It's been fun to write, thanks for all the great reviews! I guess I'll make a sequel if you guys want it, or just a couple of one-shots since this'll be hard to continue off of… And yes, I get it, I get it, putting out "Operation: Escape Assembly" before posting this was a bad idea. But you don't understand how badly I needed a break from writing this, it was getting me all worked up! Especially since this part is in Seifer's POV, it's difficult to keep him in character while still pertaining to the storyline. Anyways, enough blabbering from me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the little poem below. Yes, it's mine, something original for once!  
  
A fistful of sand and a heart made of stone  
Petrified soul from the years I've spent alone  
Ever so close to determining what's real  
But disposing of the words that describe how I feel  
  
Why, oh why did Hyne put man on earth to work for a living? Work sucks. Like you wouldn't believe. Especially working on the dock, sweating up a storm, the sun sizzling on your back, and those damn seagulls circling around the inlet, actin' like they own the place. If only I had my gunblade…  
  
Did I mention work sucks? I lift a heavy parcel and set it on my knee for a second, shifting my arms to get a better grip. Why Dollet needs so many damn cosmetics is beyond me. What, didja actually think we were exporting something of value? Nah, not in Balamb. A ton of perspiring pigdogs are racin' around this joint, packing crate after crate into this insanely monstrous vessel just so some broad can paint her face.  
  
I'm more compelled to admire a woman who doesn't feel like she's gotta wear 10 pounds of foundation or whatever girls call it… you get the gist. I mean, to me that shows real confidence. Like that uptight little Instructor… don't think I've ever seen a natural beauty like that. If the sun added to the physical exertion didn't make my face look like a cherry tomato, I'd prob'ly be blushing. Can't entertain thoughts about her right now, not when I'm tryin' to forget her.  
  
I spit the salty taste out of my mouth. Workin' by the beach sure does stick with you, in more ways than you'd think. You end up smelling like fish and sea water for one. And for some reason, everything you eat just tastes a little too salty. I really need a new job. Something that don't require hours of manual labor. Anyways, this guy Casey that I work with, he's kind of a punk if y'know what I mean. Don't know when to keep his mouth shut. He's yellin' something at me, and I jump off the loading deck to talk to him.   
"Hey Almasy, ain't that yer girlfriend over there?" he snickers, tilting his head towards the plank. I mentally smack myself upside the head when I see Quistis standing there, looking like a fish outta water.  
"Ain't my girl." I mutter, biting the cap off a black permanent marker and labeling a crate, tossin' it to the worker behind me. I cap the pen and chuck it at Casey, who's caught by surprise and stumbles backwards into some mechanic.  
  
I feel kinda bad, seeing the Instructor standing all by her lonesome, shivering like a scared puppy. Or something like that. She's obviously come here for me, unless she's found some other guy's head to fuck with. I guess I'm still pretty pissed about that night three weeks ago… I was tellin' her things that I never thought I would tell another person. I thought I'd die with those secrets; hell, I thought I'd die alone. But y'know, it's kinda funny the way these things work out. The minute I think we've connected and that we're finally forming some kinda relationship, she turns around and spits on it. Like everything we shared meant nothing.  
  
I start walking towards her, taking notes on how bad she really does look. Her face is real discolored, a reddish tint in her cheeks. Looks like a mild case of windburn to me. I used to get that a lot, traveling on a sailboat. She's shaking and outta breath, and for the most part, she looks like she crawled outta bed and fell down several flights of stairs. But she's still as much of a knockout as she's always been.   
  
She keeps her distance, which isn't real inviting. She almost looks like she's about to sneeze, with that Rudolph-the-Red-nosed-Reindeer honker she's got. I guess she's got a cold. Damn woman should be in bed, not up and about. Even I know that.  
"KATCHOO!" she nearly blows us into Timber.  
"Quistis?" I ask, tilting my head a bit in question. She rubs at her nose, and keeps her eyes on her feet.   
"Unnuhhhhg." She moans; I feel bad for the poor idiot. She really looks like she's about had it, almost like she's gonna pass out. I put a hand on her shoulder to help her find her balance, and she flinches, almost like she's expectin' me to hit her.  
"Seifer…" her voice is pretty high pitched, almost a funny rodent-like sound. But she's got this real desperate look in her eyes, like she's pleading with me to show her some mercy. She starts coughing and I roll my eyes.  
"What are you doing here?" I try to maintain a neutral tone of voice, but it's just not working.  
"I came to see you…" she whispers, so soft that I'm almost drawn in. But I reel back, just in time. I always knew women were nothin' but trouble. They get the perfect hold on your heart and then they crush it without warning or anything.  
I feel the anger boiling up inside me; I guess it's mostly just my bruised ego that wants to hurt her, not my broken heart. Somehow that part of me is tryin' to pick up the pieces and reach out to her once more. Yeah right. I'm not in the state of mind to get smashed by a woman's wiles again.  
  
"Oh really? After you bitch me out and completely avoid me for almost 3 weeks, you just decide out of the blue to interrupt my work looking like a half-dead grog?" I practically bellow. That really hits home. Her face contorts in that weird way when girls are about to cry, but they start tryin' real hard not to. That's right Quistis. Now you know how it feels. She opens her mouth like she's gonna jump on the defense, but I know her too well. She's got way too much dignity at stake. She already risked most of her pride coming down here to see me. And now, the only thing she can say to me is "Don't leave."  
  
Somethin' about the way she says it, or the look on her face as she's saying it -- I dunno what it is -- but it really strikes a chord in my heart. Don't leave? She must be talking about those dockhands who're gonna go to Dollet for awhile. She thinks I'm one of em? Well now… this should be interesting. I decide to play along, test her to see where her heart really lies.  
"Don't leave?" I snort in disbelief. "Why should I stay?"  
  
Her eyes plead with me not to turn my back on her; I dunno if she's aware of it, but she's telling me with the look on her face that she wants to be the reason I'm "staying". If I wasn't busy putting up a front, I'd prob'ly start laughing. That's the thing I love most about Quistis, she wears her heart on her sleeve and tries so hard to cover it up that you have to pretend like you don't notice. But y'know, no matter how much I love the little sea urchin, I haven't gotten over our little spat. Maybe that's immaturity on my part, but I don't care. She really broke my soul; the one person in the entire world I felt I could trust, and she goes off and rips me to shreds with no prior warning.  
  
"Almasy! How many times I gotta tell you boy? Get your ass back to work and swoon the ladies later!" my boss barks from somewhere in the distance. I wonder how he can keep that kinda watch on me from anywhere on the harbor. He must have eagle vision or somethin', added to impeccably bad timing. I shoot Quistis a glare, showing her that she's at fault for me getting in trouble. She disregards it and clutches my arm with a passion. I wince; she's really got a killer grip, for a girl.  
"Please…" she croaks, still lacking oxygen. "Meet me below the docks when you're done… there's still so much we have to talk about…"  
  
Ya got that right sister, I almost say, but even I know when certain things aren't appropriate and now is not the time to be makin' cracks. I watch her with a leveled gaze, trying not to give too much away, but silently letting her know I'll be there. I spin on my heel and head back to my wonderfully arduous labor, resisting the urge to look back. Not in fear that she'd see what was really goin' through my head, but in fear that I'd go running back to her. Think about it; if you were stuck between choosing a bunch of sweaty guys lifting crates versus a beautiful woman whose heart beats out of her chest for you, which would you take, door number one or door number two? I would definitely choose the latter, but that's an option I can't give myself just yet. If Seifer Almasy is anything, he's a fighter, and he's not gonna back down until he proves his point. So Little Miss Quisty Trepe will be in for quite a battle, but in the end, if all works out as planned, it'll be worth it.  
  
I hop on top of a stack of crates and pull out my dinky little exacto blade to cut the twine that binds them together. If I had my gunblade with me, things would go a lot quicker. I look back to where Quistis had been standing and shake my head. I want to go back to Garden. I can't guarantee I'd be the most well-behaved student there, but I've grown up, and I'm ready to fulfill my true dreams. Maybe Quistis is right, if I go and make peace with the others I can start over. It's not like there's a law preventing me from going back, but there's a load of angry people there who would be ready and willing to smash my face in.   
  
Life is too full of decisions. There are many roads you can take but in the end they all make the same stop. Maybe I shoulda taken philosophy…  
  
I heft a few more boxes down our makeshift assembly line; Casey checks the contents, I label em and then hand em off to a guy whose name I can never remember, and he tosses em in the vessel. The number of parcels left to check, label, and pack is diminishing, and it's about damn time. I've been out working since the crack of dawn, and I could use a little shut-eye soon. The conditions are pretty miserable too; the sun is out bright and early, but harsh winter winds from the east are nearly blowing us into the ocean. Ah, the life of a dockhand.  
  
Casey starts cracking up and I turn to see what he finds so funny. Oh, of course, an entourage of giggling 13-year-old girls. They come down this way a lot, hiding in the shadows and pointing out guys they think are cute. Sometimes they wave at me and Casey, and I usually wave back so they don't feel dumb or anything, but Casey likes to play along. I think he's into younger chicks; he'll probably end up marrying jailbait by the time he's 40.  
  
Personally, I'm not into little adolescent preteens like them. Sure, when they get older they're bound to be cuties, but my interests lie elsewhere. So much so, that I don't pay them any mind today as they flash me their sheepish smiles. Casey shows off a little, winking and grinning like a hyena. I just smack him upside the head and give him a stern frown. He scowls, but returns to his task.  
  
Five minutes and my shift is over; then I can take some time off to relax. Half of the dockhands that aren't being transferred to Dollet are gonna get laid off cause of the slow business down here… which also means Balamb will become another resort town to attract tourists. Prices'll go up, the population will increase. Before you know it, it'll turn into a replica of Deiling City. I hope to get out before any of this has a chance to brew; I'm sure I will, since the boss has a distaste for me anyways. Which is just perfect in accordance to my plans…  
  
"Awwwooo!" Casey howls. "And we're off!"   
He drops his clipboard and runs off the harbor, completely abandoning his work. I'm guessing he'll get laid off too; most of the younger guys are getting cut, and the loudmouths like me and Casey are probably first on the list. I don't let it get to me; it's a fact of life, and besides, there are more important things in this world than money. To prove my point, my mind conjures up an image of Quistis, lounging languidly in the sand, her eyes half-closed and a silly Cheshire-cat grin spread across her face. I wipe my hands off on a grease rag and take my leave.  
No point in bein' here any longer when I have other things to attend to.  
  
I try to sneak off undetected which isn't an amazingly tough feat; there's plenty of commotion going on with guys heading back into town and the second shift coming in. I make my way to the plank and hesitate. Once I jump, there's gonna be no turning back. I'm gonna hafta face my demons, my fears, and inevitably, my future. I sound stupid even in my own head; it isn't like I'm committing suicide, although if I screw up I'm as good as dead. But I smile, lift my arms out and feel the wind tearing at my work shirt, and let myself fall backwards into bliss.  
  
And land flat on my ass.  
  
I grunt in pain, but try not to let it show. I look in front of me, slightly dazed from the impact, but other than my temporarily shaky vision, I seem to be just fine.  
  
"That was quite a fall." A soft voice observes from behind me. "But then again, I should know to expect nothing less from you."  
  
Quistis is perched up in the rafters, arms hugging her knees and her hair falling to the sides of her face. She has a gentle, non-aggressive look on her face, meaning she's calmed down and regained her composure. It kills me to admit it, but seeing her so distraught really broke my heart all over again. Damn emotions, nothin' but trouble I tell ya.   
  
"Yeah, well…" I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck like I do when I'm embarrassed. I really don't know how to take it from here. She seems relaxed enough, and I look up at her, trying not to cop an attitude.  
"So what is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
She wriggles her toes and looks away, attempting to hide her frustration. My poor little Quistis, there's nothing you can keep from me, no matter how hard you try. I can see right through that mask you've constructed and I love the woman inside. Why don't you let her shine through more often?  
  
"We… we have a lot to discuss." She starts, her voice wavering at first, but she steadies it quickly. "Mostly, I have a lot of things to explain."  
"Yeah you do." I agree, a bit of my own frustrations seeping to the surface. She takes it as a sign of unwillingness, so I hafta prod her a bit to begin. "So get started already." I snap, and she curls her toes at my tone.  
  
"Alright…" she takes a deep breath, her chest rising and falling dramatically. "I guess I should start by explaining my actions as of three weeks ago." She stops, swallows, and continues. "You were the first person who I allowed to get under my skin and see the real me. You were the first person I could truly relate to without feeling like a burden or bother. At first I was reluctant to let you in; I didn't want to get hurt and betrayed. I had this premonition that if I opened myself up to you, you would find some way to stab me in the back."  
  
I cross my arms, feeling the anger, the hurt, well up in the pit of my stomach. It twists and knots and cramps until I think I'm gonna explode right there.  
"So that's how you think I am? You still see me as the treacherous traitor of Balamb Garden?"   
She opens her mouth to protest, to try and tell me that I'm wrong, but I keep going, my voice softening a little. I can't afford to chase her off now, not after I had put so much on the line.  
"You should know me well enough by now to know that I wouldn't do something like that. Not to you."  
  
She gets a hopeful gleam in those beautiful blue pools, and I peel my eyes away from hers before they suck me in. I twirl my hand, gesturing for her to continue.  
"Anyways… I was very insecure with the relationship that formed between us. I figured you to be the last person I could ever…"  
Love, I finish her sentence silently, seeing that she wasn't ready to tell me the obvious just yet. That's okay with me, she can take all the time in the world, cause I can see it written all over her face and I know it's there. I don't need the extra reassurance. She tucks her hair behind her ears and continues.  
"That night… when we were running around outside of Balamb, I felt so real and happy. I felt like a teenage girl, not an Instructor who's old beyond her years. And when… when we reached the woods and I turned back to see how far behind you were, I didn't see you at all. And I called out for you, but you never answered. I should've known you'd pull something like that, knowing you. You're very unpredictable. But my doubts played tricks on me and I thought that you'd left me. I felt… bewildered and scared out of my wits. I couldn't believe it was getting to me as much as it was."  
  
I watch her, a million different emotions passing over her. She looks so desperate, so pleading, and at the same time, so hopeless. Defeated. It's the first time I've ever seen tough, determined ol' Quisty looking so beaten down. And to think, it's me that's been causing her all this pain and confusion. Just a little longer, I just need a little more time, and then I'll make things right again.  
"You thought I left? Why would I leave?"  
She shakes her head. "I don't know. That's what I was asking myself the moment I noticed your absence. That horrible fear came crawling out from the back of my consciousness and tried convincing me that I was being abandoned. Guess that's what I get for growing up as an orphan."  
I nod to myself distantly; I know exactly what she means. Once and orphan, always an orphan. You can never really shake the feeling of loneliness, never can stop those wistful thoughts of having a house with two parents and a white picket fence. She makes a small noise in the back of her throat and I know with absolute certainty that she's resolving to tell me how she really feels. I lean against the support and listen with interest.  
  
"But… I've realized throughout these past weeks… just how much you really do mean to me. I mean… all of my friends at Garden… sure, they're there for me, but not in the way that you were. I guess I was too proud and scared to admit it to myself just how badly I was falling for you."  
I lean forward, feigning a look of surprise. I won't let her know that she wasted her words; I knew exactly how she felt about me, and I knew that I felt the same about her.  
"Are you saying you're in love with me Quistis?" I inquire, full knowing the answer. She looks distraught.  
"I think so."  
"You think?"  
She looks at me with narrowed eyes.  
"What does it matter now? You're leaving and I'm too late to stop you."  
"Well, you never gave me something to stay for, now didja Quisty?"  
I smile slyly at her and I can tell it's tormenting her.  
"Would you stay if I gave you one?"   
"Depends on your reasoning. I suppose I could compromise." She can finally see in my eyes that my teasing is lighthearted, and I'm just waiting for her to say it. She wants me to stay cause she doesn't wanna be without me.  
  
"Stay then, Seifer. Stay for yourself, because you know you don't want to go. You know you'd be leaving behind the greatest thing that's ever happened to you."  
My cheeks flush a little, and I fumble to cool down. She turned the tables and surprised me. Another thing I love about her.   
  
"I was planning on it." I throw at her coolly. "Especially considering I wasn't even assigned to go to Dollet."  
  
Her eyes are as round as saucers and her pupils are slit, like a cat's. She cranes her head forward a little in disbelief.  
"You mean you…"  
"Were lying to see how serious you were about this? Guilty." I flash her my best "I-got-ya" smile and shrug.   
  
Her face contorts into an angry snarl, her upper lip curled in disgust. There's this predatory glow in her sky-blue eyes and I realize that I'm in a very bad spot at the moment. She hoists herself off the beam and lands on top of me, pinning me to the sand.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she yelps, punching me half-heartedly in the abdomen. It's kinda funny until she gains momentum and starts swinging at me harder and in rapid succession. She definitely has quite an arm. I guess she works out more often than I thought. "Don't you ever pull that crap with me again Seifer Almasy! I swear, I will give you the beating of your life!"  
  
I let her blow off steam before I grab her waist and flip her over, holding her down with a well-placed elbow, my knees at either side of her hips. Her cheeks are flushed a sultry crimson and her eyes are misting over. I just smile at her from above.  
  
"You know, you never bothered to ask me the same thing I asked you."  
"What?" she breathes, a little confused.  
"You never asked me if I felt the same way as you did. Does it not matter to you?"  
She looks at me with those precious eyes and shakes her head.  
"That's not it…I was just afraid of the answer."  
"You really need to work on this assertiveness problem you've developed. There's no way you'll ever learn anything if you don't have the guts to ask for it."  
I lower my head towards hers, my lips hovering just above her own. I can feel her quivering, shallow breath, as if she's afraid one move and I'll vanish. Our eyes lock and she finally resolves to ask me the one question I can answer without hesitation.  
"Do you love me Seifer?" her voice is timid, but I can tell she's having a hard time controlling herself. I grin and seal the space that separates our lips.   
  
Now, I won't lie and say it's the most memorable moment of my life. But it's damn close, and far too perfect to ever forget. I tangle one of my hands in her mass of hair, using the other to prop myself up with. She flings her arms around my neck to make sure I don't try to escape. I couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. Surprised? You shouldn't be. With all the training and hard work I had to put in at the Garden, there was never time to consider dating. Hell, there wasn't even time to consider the opposite sex period. But as every nerve in my body tingles with delight, I don't care about the past. I have no sense of time right now, and for that matter, no care.   
  
I finally release her and she falls back into the sand, her hair fanning around her like strand of spun gold.   
"You better not even think of leaving me now." She whispers, searching my eyes.  
"I have no where else I'd rather be." I reply, the first heartfelt thing I've voiced today. I bury my face in her hair and her arms wrap around me tightly.  
"You never answered me, you know." She giggles as I place a kiss in the crook of her neck.  
I pull away, looking at her from above, the sun highlighting our figures. I take both of her hands in mine and lace our fingers together.  
"Yes, Quistis Trepe, I'm in love with you."  
And I lean in again, but this time I refuse to let go.  
  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Yes! I finished it! I'm so happy! *lol* Well, it was difficult to figure out how to wrap things up but it worked out okay right? Don't worry, I'll probably write a story about where they end up and tie up any loose ends and such. But what did you guys think? It's my first series, did I do okay? As always, thank you for your comments!  
  
  



End file.
